The data transmission and control for the conventional UAV is generally performed by RF digital transmission modules or cellular mobile communications. However the RF digital transmission modules is limited by distance and terrain constraints, which requires that there is no obstacle between ground and the UAV. What's more, a data communication is merely performed via the cellular mobile communication, and the UAV is merely controlled on the specified device.
In the conventional way, an aircraft is controlled by the radio remote, directly, or by the ground device via the radio digital transmission module or mobile cellular network. However, due to the processing capacity of the ground control is restricted, a small number of the UAV can be controlled, thus the usage of the UAV is restricted for people and the large-scale scheduling of the UAV cannot be performed.